Mencuri Lolipop Tobi
by ShaneSky
Summary: fic gaje tentang pengalaman Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Pein saat mencoba mencuri lolipop Tobi XD


Warning : Gaje, abal, agak nggak nyambung

Disclaimer : Akatsuki milik om Masashi Kishimoto, Sasori milik Shane XD *digebukin SasoFC*

Opening : Fic iseng, dibuat saat Shane lagi galau gara-gara kehabisan coklat u,u)

**Mencuri Lolipop Tobi**  
by : ShaneSky (Phantom XD)

Segerombolan makhluk buas *digigit* (shane: tu kan, buas!) sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah goa besar yang remang2. Setangkai(?) Venus Flytrap hitam-putih berdiri di depan sang goa besar. Disisi lain, seorang (ato seekor) hiu setengah manusia (Kisame : gue **manusia setengah hiu**! *apa bedanya coba?*) duduk di tengah kolam yg terletak sekitar 4 km *kejauhan!*.. err 4 meter dari si Venus Flytrap belang2. Ada juga sesosok boneka berwujud botol saos (ada yg bisa bayangin?)*geplaked* yg asyik membuat pertunjukan boneka berjudul 'Cinderella dan 7 Bijuu' (?). Lalu, ada juga penampakan banci berambut sewarna pisang (baca: kuning) yg sedang membuat patung tanah liat dibantu bocah bertopeng mirip lolipop jeruk. Dan yang terakhir, Kakuzu sang bendahara Akatsuki (ngakunya sih gitu) sibuk menghitug uang receh dipojokan,bersama makluk sesat ubanan *disambit*yg lagi ngasah sabit karatannya.

"aah..! Gue bosen!" treak Sasori *nyaris dibunuh Sasori FC*gomen... Sasori maksud saia x_xV.

"sama un, gue juga" tambah Deidara sambil nglempar lempung albino(?) ditangannya ke wajah Tobi yg dilapisi topeng oranye.

"Eh, Konan-senpai sama Pein-sama kemana, senpai?" Tobi celingak-celinguk nyariin sang leader mesum dan malaikat kertas. (Konan: Malaikat... kertas? *nangis terharu*)

"Dinner kali, kan sekarang malem minggu" kata Kisame santai.

"WATH?! DINNER?!" Kakuzu langsung bangkit dari pertapaannya di gunung Merapi *jauh amat!*

"Mungkin, yang jelas tadi Konan ma Pein keluar bareng" jawab Kisame sambil ngeliatin pacar (baca: ikan)nya yang dinamai Piku yg lagi berenang bereng Lala, si ikan Lele.

"Haah! Sialan mereka! Uang gue bisa abis nih! Gaswaat! Dinner itu kan perlu biaya. Apalagi kalo makannya di restoran dan..." kalimat Kakuzu terpotong dangan mendaratnya lolipop stroberi di bibir sexynya. *shane n Akatsuki muntah massal*

"Enak kan, senpai? Ito lolipop keluaran baru loh! Yang jual Eyang Hashirama. Tobi kemaren beli 7. Kata Eyang Hashirama itu lolipop warisan dari Mbah Madara" cerita Tobi polos dengan riang gembira.

"Hmmph... nymm... hmmm...!" Kakuzu mo protes tapi gak bisa gara2 lolipop segde Kyubi *wualah!* hadiah dari Tobi nyangkut di tenggorokanya.

"Hahaha! Pinter juga lo, Tob! Bisa bikin Kakuzu diem. Wakakaka!" devil laugh ala Sasori bergema di halaman markas Akatsuki.

Tobi cengengesan dipuji Sasori the botol saos (Sasori: Shane! Jangan sebut gue begitu! *nunjuk2 tulisan 'botol saos' sambil nyiapin kugutsu*).

"Enak ya Leader-sama n Konan un. Mereka bisa malmingan sama pacarnya" ujar Deidara lirih sambil melamun.

"Iya, gue juga ngiri deh. Gue juga pengen punya pacar" timpal Zetsu.

"Elo masih enak, ada ZetHit ma ZetPut. Lah gue? Gue gak punya siapa2!" treak Deidara. (Bcakground: badai topan, petir menyambar |Backsong: Suju-Mr. Simple *kok agak gak nyambung ya?*)

"Don't worry, senpai! Tobi the good boy akan slalu ada for yu, my lopeli senpai!" Tobi ikutan treak kegiarangan(?).

Akatsuki minus Konan-Pein(lagi nge-det)Tobi(yg ngomong) n Itachi (nginep di kos'an Sasuke) langsung cengo berjamaah ngeliatin Tobi. Yang diliatin malah garuk2 kepala, membuat pasukan kutu yg bersemayam di rambutnya berhamburan. (ketua kutu: uwaa! Ada jarii! Bubar barisan!)

"Kenapa, senpai? Tobi ganteng ya?" tanya Tobi sambil nurunin tangan dari kepalanya. (ketua kutu: pasukaaan! Baris lagi! *swt*)

"Ee... gak apa2 kok. Gue Cuma heran kok lo bisa bahasa Inggris Tob?" kata Zetsu setelah sadar dari kecengoannya.

"Oh, itu bukan bahasa Inggris, senpai. Itu bahasa burung."

GLODAK!

Yak! Selamat buat Tobi! Anda berhasil membuat teman2 anda pingsan (lagi)! Hadiahnya... persediaan lolipop seumur hidup! (MC mode ON)

"Yeey! Tapi kamu siapa? Tobi gak pernah liat tuh"

"Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tau..." *angel smile*

Wussh! *Shane ngilang ditelan angin* (angin: wueks! Gue gak doyan makan orang macem lo! *ngegeplak Shane*)

Kembali ke... markas Akatsuki, dimana para makhluk gaje sedang cengo berjamaah.

Sasori baru aja sadar, tapi nyaris pingsan lagi gara2 ngeliat segunung lolipop multirasa, multiwarna, dan multiukuran di depannya. Dan dipuncak lolipop itu, Tobi duduk manis, semanis lolipop sambil ngemut lolipop.

"WAAAAAA! MONSTER LOLIPOP!" Sasori treak2 histeris.

Gara2 treakan Sasori yg super cempreng plus pake toa hasil nyolong di posyandu terdekat. Mata ijonya langsung ngeliat segunung lolipop di depannya.

"WHAT THE –piiip-?! TOBI! Lo pasti ngambil duit gue waktu gue tidur kan?! Trus lo pake buat beli itu kan?! *nunjuk2 lolipop*. Gue gak mau tau! Utang lo nambah 5000 ryo!" bentak Kakuzu sampe kuahnya muncrat kemana2.

Tobi meluncur turun dari gunung lolipopnya dan menatap Kakuzu dgn wajah berkaca-kaca. (Shane: percuma, Tob. Kaca2 dimata lo gak akan keliatan. Lo sih, pake topeng. *swt*)

"Tobi anak baik gak ngambil duit senpai kok..." kata Tobi pundung.

"Trus permen2 itu darimana?" tanya Kakuzu sambil nunjuk lolipop2 yg buanyak bener di depannya.

"Ano... tadi ada bocah aneh *Shane pengen banget ngelempar Tobi kelaut* dateng trus ngasih Tobi lolipop, senpai" jawab Tobi polos.

Kakuzu dan Sasori saling berpandangan. Mata mereka bertemu. Cinta bersemi di antara mereka. *dikugutsu plus dijait, masih untung jantung Shane gak diambil*.

"Sas, lo mikir apa yang gue pikirin kan?" tanya Kakuzu. Hawa mencurigakan bertebaran di sekitar kedua makhluk nista itu.

Sasori ngangguk, "Gimana kalo kita..."

"Uwaaa! Danna mo ngapain sama Kakuzu un?! Jangan2 mo macem2 ya un?! Teganya kau menduakanku, Sasori-danna! Danna jahat uun!" Deidara yg baru bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya (baca: tepar) langsung treak2 gaje ngedenger pembicaraan antar-negara *apa coba?* SasoKuzu.

"Iiih! Apa sih lo? Bukan gitu, kita mo ngejual lolipop2 itu, biar dapet duit. Ngerti kagak lo?" jelas Kakuzu dgn aura mata duitan

"Ntar kalo bocah autis itu tau gimana?" tanya Sasori sambil ngeliatin Tobi yg udah bobo nyenyak sambil meluk guling lolipopnya. (oo... udah tidur toh ni bocah)

"Gampang, iket aja di pohon pete mpok Tsunade un!" usul Deidara semangat '45.

"Setuju!" treak SasoKuzu kompak.

. . .

Malamnya...

3 bayangan mencurigakan tampak bergerak di dalam markas Akatsuki. Ketiga bayangan itu bergerak mengendap2 ke lolipop2 Tobi pemberian dari the mysterious kid *halah*. Dengan amat sangat kelewat hati2, ketiga sosok hitam itu memasukkan lolipop kedalam kolor *heh? Nista amat!* kedalam jubah masing.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya sebuah suara cempreng yang tak asing bagi ketiga sosok tersebut.

Ketiga bayangan itu berhenti bergerak.

"Siapa kalian?" ulang suara itu penasaran.

"Gawat! Ada Tobi un..! Kalo ketauan gimana nih un!" Deidara mulai keringet dingin.

"Ssst! Diem napa, Dei. Kalo berisik ntar malah ketauan!" bisik Kakuzu sambil menyikut kaki Deidara.

"Kalian siapa?! Siapa kalian?!" Tobi a.k.a suara cempreng itu bersuara lagi.

"Kami... eh.." Kakuzu ketularan virus gagapnya Azis OVJ.

"Kami maling" kata Sasori membantu(?) Kakuzu meneruskan kalimatnya dengan watados.

"Danna goblok un! Harusnya jangan bilang, nanti ketauan un!" omel Deidara. Persis emak marahin anaknya yg abis nguber2 bebek tetangga.

"Oh.. maling toh. Ngomong dong! Jadi Tobi nggak bingung. Kirain Tobi kalian hantu lolipop. Daah maling, Tobi bobo lagi ya..!" Tobi malah melambaikan tangan ke ketiga 'maling' tersebut.

SasoDeiKuzu bengong. 'Saking bloon-nya tu bocah sampe nggak tau kerjaan maling apa gimana sih?' pikir mereka dalam otak masing2.

Ketiga Akatsuki berpikiran kotor (pikirannya gak pernah dibersihin kali ya?) itu melanjutkan acara mencuri lolipop *jangan ditiru ya!* yang sempat tertunda karena hadirnya tamu tak diundang a.k.a Tobi. Tapi...

"WOY! Siapa lo?! Beraninya masuk2 rumah gue!"

SasoDeiKuzu menoleh kebelakang dgn tubuh gemetar. Konan berdiri di belakang mereka dgn gagah berani *apa coba?*.

"K-konan.. jangan apa2in k-kami" pinta Sasori dengan suara yg di dramatisir.

"Beraninya kalian masuk kemari! Siapa yang nyuruh kalian?!" bentak Konan ganas.

"K-kakuzu yang nyuruh, Konan-chan.." jawab Deidara terbata2. Entah batanya dapet darimana.

"Hei! Jangan lari kalian! Tunggu aku!" Konan malah ngbirit ninggalin ketiga setan *NYARIS dibunuh* yang tercengo-cengo dibelakangnya.

"Loh? Jadi si Konan tadi nglindur?"tanya Kakuzu sambil garuk2 pantat.

"Kayaknya sih iya un." Deidara ngliatin Konan yg udah hilang di kegelapan markas Akatsuki. (Gimana gak gelap, wong penerangannya aja Cuma cahaya bulan o_O).

"Gue baru tau Konan sering ngelindur" kata Sasori sambil nerusin masukin lolipop ke dalem jubahnya. (Ni lolipop kapan abisnya sih?!)

"Sama un... ternyata Konan gak beda jauh dari Zetsu" komen Deidara sambil ngikutin teladannya Sasori, yakni masukin lolipop kedalam jubah.

"Ssst! Diem kagak lo berdua?! Ntar ketauan!" bentak Kakuzu dalam bisikan halus, sehalus kulit bayi *lah?*.

Saking sibuknya merampok lolipop Tobi, ketiga makhluk gaje*geplaked* itu gak sadar kalo 'sesuatu' sedang mengintai mereka dalam kegelapan...

Sesuatu itu ngedeketin barbie botol saos *dikugutsu*alias Sasori dan noel2 pundak bocah barbie itu.

"Hush! Jangan ganggu gue! Minggat sono!" usir Sasori tanpa perasaan.

Diusir Sasori, 'sesuatu' itu pindah ngedeketin Kakuzu *ni rentenir bukannya bantuin SasoDei malah ngitung duit lagi =='*. Dicuekin Kakuzu, 'sesuatu' itu ganti noel2 Deidara.

"Danna! Gak usah toel2 gitu deh un!" kata the blonde banci(?).

"Gue gak gangguin lo kok" balas Sasori.

"Kakuzu un! Pasti lo kan, yang noel2 gue un?"ganti Kakuzu yang di-un-in(?) Deidara.

"Bukan gue" jawab Kakuzu singkat padat dan jelas laksana lolipop!

"Lah? Trus sapa dong un" tanya Deidara. Bulu keteknya berdiri semua.

"Gue..." jawab suara di belakang Deidara. Sontak SasoDeiKuzu ngeliat kebelakang Deidara.

"UWAAAA (uun)!" treak ketiga Akatsuki itu kompakan.

"Hei, ini gue, Pein! Ngapain lo pada ngrumpi malem2 gini?! Baca buku h****i ya?" tanya makhluk pierchingan yang tadi sempat membuat SasoDeiKuzu kehilangan nyawa sesaat.

"Oalah, elo. Kirain gue bungkus paku berjalan" kata Kakuzu seenak udel.

"Gue tanya, lo pada ngapain malem2 nongkrong disini? Eh, apaan neh?" Pein melototin lolipop2 yang lagi dipungutin Sasori.

"Lolipop Tobi un" jawab Deidara, "kata si Author kita disuruh ngumpulin lolipop2 ini, trus besok dijual un"

"Eh?! Kok lo bawa2 nama gue?! Itu kan idenya zombie semprul itu!" Gak tau darimana, si Author a.k.a Shane nongol sambil bawa2 sabit Hidan, Samehada, plus Kusanagi.

(di otogakure, Orochimaru pusing 7 kali keliling lab nyariin Kusanagi. Dugaan sementara dr. Kabuto : Oro nelen Kusanagi, dan si Kusanagi berakhir di toilet.)

"Woy! Sabit gue itu! Mau lo bawa kemana, -piiiip-?!" Hidan nongol gatau darimana.

"Belom waktunya elo nongol! Masuk lagi sono!" Shane ngegeplak Hidan pake Samehada.

"Tapi itu kan sabit gue!" treak Hidan banjir aer mata.

"WUOOOY! INI JAM BERAPA?! BELOM SUBUH UDAH RIBUT! DIEM KAGAK?! GUE JADIIN SOP NTAR LO SEMUA!"

Shane& Hidan : "Gyaaa! Kabooor!"

Back To Story

Singkat cerita, Pein ikutan rencana laknatnya SasoDeiKuzu. Keempat makhluk nista itu sekarang sibuk masukin lolipop yang gak ada abisnya kedalam jubah masing2.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"S-suara apa itu?!" tanya Pein yang pertama denger suara laknat itu.

"Kagak tau, cek aja sono" suruh Kakuzu.

"Gak mau ah, atuuut!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Mati lo sekarang!" treak suara serem itu dari dapur.

"Cek yuk, Sas. Jangan2 itu maling" ajak Pein

"Kalo bener itu maling, biarin aja lah un. Kita kan maling juga un. Sesama maling harus saling membiarkan un" nasihat Deidara, itupun kalo kata2nya bisa dibilang nasihat.

"Leader! Botol Saos! Ke dapur sono! Jangan2 ada yang mo ngambil duit gue!" perintah Kakuzu dengan penuh wibawa *apa coba?*, "kalo enggak, utang lo berdua bunganya gue naikin...".

Pein dan Sasori langsung ngacir kedapur. Daripada utang nambah, mending ketemu setan yang ada di dapur dah, pikir kedua orang itu.

"Hah! Cuma segini?! Dasar bodoh!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

PeinSaso diem ditempat. Suara2 mencurigakan itu semakin keras.

"Hey! Siapa lo?!" bentak the voice sambil menunjuk SasoPein, yang nyaris ngompol saking takutnya.

Sosok itu makin mendekat. Tanpa sadar, kedua makhluk gaje a.k.a Saosri (salah ketik lagi!) dan Pein udah berpelukan ala teletubies. Keduanya susah payah nahan pipis. Sosok bersabit itu hanya tinggal 1 meter lagi. Tunggu dulu... sabit?

"Pein? Sasori? Lo berdua maho ya?" tanya sang pemilik suara yang ternyata Hidan.

"Hah?!" Sasori n Pein buru2 lepas pelukan. Sekarang mereka ganti ngeliatin Hidan, yang sabitnya berlumuran minyak goreng(?).

"Lo sendiri ngapain?" tanya Sasori sambil ngeliatin dapur yang super duper bermanuver(?) acak2an, mirip kapal Titanic waktu nabrak es.

"Biasa, berburu" jawab Hidan santai.

(Sekilas info : Hidan, seorang cowok six-pack pemuja aliran sesat, ternyata adalah seorang pemburu **tikus** di markas Akatsuki. Sungguh nista pekerjaanmu itu, nak. *nepok2 punggung hidan* *disabit*)

"Ooo..." SasoPein ber-oh ria.

"Lo berdua ngapain?" ganti Hidan yang nanya.

"Cuma mo ngecek, lo maling bukan" jawab Sasori polos.

"Kalo gitu, sekarang lo berdua minggat sono!Ganggu konsentrasi gue aja!" usir Hidan sambil mengayunkan sabit keramatnya.

Nggak perlu disuruh 2x SasoPein langsung ngebirit ke ruang tengah lagi. Daripada mereka berakhir kayak tikus2 yang bergeletakan di lantai dapur, kan?

Di halaman, lolipop2 Tobi masih menggunung (Shane agak nyesel ngasih Tobi terlalu banyak lolipop, kasian Sasori-sama, capek mungutnya *meluk2 Sasori* *dikeroyok Sasori FG*). Deidara bukannya ngumpulin lolipop, malah tidur nyenyak di samping Kakuzu yang ngoroknya kenceng banget.

"Heh! Malah tidur. Hush, Kakuzu! Pirang! Bangun woy!" seru Pein sambil goyang2i body KakuDei.

"Ngeeh... lima menit lagi un..." Deidara malah ngeles sambil tiarap (baca: tengkurep) di lantai.

Bukannya bangun, Kakuzu malah ngorok makin kenceng. Pein pun memutar otak untuk mencari ide. (Sasori: Waa! Otak leader-sama keren! Bisa diputer kayak kepala barbie! *dirinegan*).

"Psst! Kakuzuu~! Gue punya goceng neh..." bisik Pein semesra(?) mungkin di telinga Kakuzu yang rada bolot.

CRING! Mata ijo Kakuzu langsung menyala dalam gelap (kayak jam tangan adek Shane aja, bisa nyala!). "Mana duitnya?!" tanya zombie berjantung 4 itu.

"Udah gue kasih ke Konan. Sekarang lo kerja! Kumpulin lolipop2 itu! Seraaaang!" (Shane: emang mo perang ya, mbah?) treak Pein sambil ngacungin Kusanagi yang tadi dicolong Shane dari Oro.

"Emm... pak, eh mbah, ano... ini bukan waktunya perang." Shane nyoba ngingetin Pein yang selain OOC juga OOS (Out of Story).

"Oh, sory. Kebawa suasana" Pein nyengir gaje ke Shane, yang langsung dibales deathglare tingkat Grim Reaper.

"Kembali ke cerita. Maafkan saia atas adegan gak penting barusan." *ojigi 60 kali kearah readers*.

Okey, let's see lanjutannya... (inilah akibatnya kalo belajar bhs Inggris Cuma setengah2 ==).

Sambil berurai aer mata karena gagal dapet **goceng** dari Pein, Kakuzu melanjutkan pekerjaan (sangat tidak) mulianya, yakni mencuri lolipop. Dengan wajah memelas plus jubah dekil dan cadar kumel, Kakuzu miriiiiiip banget sama Cinderella kecebur kolam piranha *Shane digaplok pake duit gopek'an*.

"Sas, coba lo bangunin orang itu" perintah Pein.

Sasori ngesot(?) kearah Deidara, dan...

BYURR!

Segalon aer yang entah dapet darimana sukses diguyurkan Sasori ke Deidara. Dan aer itu berhasil menjalankan misi pentingnya, yakni menyadarkan Deidara dari kematian sesaatnya.

"Brrr... dingin urrnn... Danna kejarmm urrrn!" Gara2 kedinginan, un Deidara jadi gak keruan begitu.

"Bodo! Sekarang lo bantu Kakuzu! Cepaaat!" treak Sasori tanpa perasaan cinta sedikitpun pada makhluk bertangan 3 yang kini sedang merangkak menuju lolipop, yang entah kapan abisnya.

"Zu, kok kita malah disiksa gini ya un?" kata Deidara merana.

"Tau nih, ini kan ide gue! Kenapa malah gue yang di-babu-in begini!" omel Kakuzu sebel.

"Un? Kok leader sama Danna gak kedengeran suaranya?" Deidara baru menyadari kalo satu makhluk menyeramkan *dishinra tensei* dan satu makhluk menggemaskan (Kyaaaaa!) lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Entah. Eh, apaan noh?" tanya Kakuzu. Mata ijonya ngeliat 2 penampakan gak wajar di sudut sekolaah... tempat yang kau janjikan... ingin- *PLAK!* sory, Shane kebawa lagu(?), maksudnya di sudut markas Akatsuki.

Bola mata Deidara yang warnanya biru mengikuti arah pandangan Kakuzu. Tenyata...

"Grooook... fyuuuu... grooook... fyuuuuu..." Pein terbaring di lantai dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ada air terjun mini (baca: iler) di ujung maut(?), gomen... ujung bibir sexy-nya. *nahan muntah*.

Disisi lain, bocah unyu2 berambut merah terkapar dengan bagian tubuh terlepas, jantung ditusuk pedang, dan- (Akatsuki: Stooop! Gak sesuai ratingnya!). Okey, kita replay.

Sasori terbujur kaku dengan wajah horor yang- (Akatsuki: Thor, sekarang gak sesuai genre-nya!). Baiklah, Shane replay lagi. Sasori berbaring dengan wajah damai, tentram, sejahtera, dan harmonis (?) dengan teddy bear bulukan dipelukannya. (Kyaaa! Shane mau banget jadi teddy bearnya Sasori! *pengen dipeluk Saso-chan*)

"Lah, mereka malah bobo un. Ikutan yuk un!" ajak Deidara sambil tiduran di samping Danna-nya tercinta.

"Boleh juga ide lo, Dei" Kakuzu ikutan bobo diatas Pein. (Maksudnya Kakuzu tidur **disebelah atas** Pein, bukan bener2 ** diatas ** tubuh Pein).

Hanya dalam jangka waktu 16 detik langsung terdengar paduan suara ngorok dari halaman berlantai batu di markas Akatsuki.

Pagi harinya...

Seorang pria keriput yang biasa disebut Itachi Uchiha, atau singkatnya Itachi, berjalan menuju goa tempat tinggal Akatsuki. Di pekarangan goa, penampakan Venus Flytrap membuka diri sedang terjadi. Itachi yang udah biasa ngeliat hal2 mistis(?) semacam itu cuek aja. Barulah di teras goa (emang goa punya teras ya?) Itachi nemu sesuatu yang membuatnya... emm, annoyed. (btw, annoyed artinya apa?).

Teras Akatsuki yang biasanya becek, penuh kertas, dan nggak bersih, kali ini dipenuhi semut. Saking banyaknya, tubuh SasoDeiKuzuPein sampe gak keliatan, tenggelem di bawah kerumunan semut yang ngrubungin mereka (sebenernya sih semut2 itu ngerubungin lolipop2 Tobi, yang masih belom abis). Itachi langsung merinding ngliat begitu banyak semut. Soalnya pas kecil dulu, mata Itachi pernah digigit semut sampe merah begitu *nunjuk2 mata Iitachi*. Jadinya, Itachi agak parno kalo ngeliat semut.

"Uwaaaaaa! Monster semuuut! Epribadi helep miii!" Uchiha keriput itu langsung ngacir kedalem goa sambil treak2 manggil Sasuke.

Kisame langsung keluar dari kamarnya (baca: akuarium) dengan tampang 3A+2S, acak-acakan, ancur, amburadul, sangar, n (pastinya) serem *disamehada*. "Apaan sih lo?! Sasuke kagak disini!" omel Kisame.

"I-itu, ada m-monster s-s-s-s..."

"Spongebob?"

"bukan! S-s-s-s-"

"Squidward?"

Itachi nggeleng. "s-s-s-s-s"

"Sasuke?"

"SEMUT!" treak Itachi sekeras2nya saking prustasi ngeliat ke-telmi-an Kisame. Heran, dari dulu Kisame oon'nya gak ilang2.. batin Itachi gemes.

"Ooh..." Kisame malah ber-oh ria, nggak meduliin partnernya udah pucet pasi persis Killer Bee gak bisa nge-rap (?) begitu.

"Emang kenapa sih, chi? Lo kayak gak pernah liat semut aja" komen Konan.

"Semutnya banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaak banget, Nan! Lo cek sndiri deh sono!"

Konan berjalan keluar diikuti Hidan, Tobi, n Kisama. Itachi gak brani ikut. Cowok keriput itu Cuma brani ngintip dari balik Hiruko-nya Sasori.

"tuh, monsternya!" tunjuk Itachi.

Konan berlutut dihadapan 'monster semut' itu. Gak sengaja duit 100'an di kantong Konan jatoh dan menimbulkan bunyi krincing2.

Tiba2 seorang zombie bercadar bangkit dari tumpukan(?) semut, dan nyamber duit 100'an itu, bahkan sebelum Konan menyadari duitnya jatoh.

"Hmm... kayaknya gue tau siapa yang ada dibalik semut2 itu..." kata Kisame.

Konan mengangguk pasti kearah Kisame. "Gue juga. Hidan, apa lo mikir apa yang gue pikirin?"

"Ya. Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" jawab Hidan semangat.

Mendengar kata2 Hidan yang mungkin bermakna ambigu itu, sosok oranye diantara semut2 itu langsung berdiri dan melemparkan(?) deathglare terdashyatnya ke Hidan.

"WOY! Konan pacar gue! Lo mau ngapain ama Konan?!" bentak sosok oranye a.k.a Pein.

"Mo nyerbu elo! Konan, Kisame, semprotkan baygonnya sekarang! Hyaaaaat!"

SSSSHHHHHH... (bunyinya gitu bukan sih? Shane gak pernah pake baygon soalnya o_O)

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Readers gak keberatan kan, kalo adegan semprot-menyemprot diatas Shane skip? Soalnya itu **berbahaya**, sekali lagi **BERBAHAYA** untuk ditiru.

# # # #

4 makhluk bertampang pundung jongkok di dalem kolam ikan Kisame. Ceritanya, ke-4 makhluk ini a.k.a SasoDeiKuzuPein dihukum Konan bersihin markas dari semut2 yang telah menyerang tempat2 strategis di medan perang *apa coba?*.

Okey, saia sebagai Author sekaligus Writer fanfic ini, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para Akatsukis yang telah berkenan saia nistakan, tanpa asuransi jiwa, mengingat Kakuzu nggak mau keluar duit se-sen pun untuk bayar asuransi jiwa dan raga. Selamat menikmati Happy Endingnya, guys! *lambai2 ke kolam Kisame*.


End file.
